The Get Going Saga: GymQuest
by DU19
Summary: Once a promising trainer, Ralph has long since given up hope of winning championships. However, when his grandfather asks him to take over the gym, Ralph and his team will set out on a Hoenn-wide quest to test their skills in a new region. Can Ralph prove he is worthy of becoming a Gym Leader? Runs alongside "The Get Going Saga: ShadowSide".
1. Chapter 1

The gym was empty by the time Ralph had organised his Pokémon and worked out just where Mauville was. Hoenn seemed so much more difficult to navigate than his native Kanto, and he wondered whether making the move from the beautiful Lavender Town was the right decision.  
Marowak certainly didn't think so. He'd refused to leave the house that morning and had managed to evade his Pokéball numerous times, before Ralph asked Machoke to hold the ground-type in place. Ralph believed in letting his Pokémon out of their balls when they were at home, thinking it would make them more agreeable to return when he was heading out. Normally this was the case; but since they'd come to Hoenn, Marowak had been anything but co-operative. He'd never left Kanto – then again, nor had Ralph.

"He left about half an hour ago," grunted a blue-haired trainer as he sparred with his Raichu. "He sometimes goes to the Day Care to the west. Could try there."  
"Thanks, will do." Ralph couldn't help but notice everyone was using electric-type Pokémon here. Why did every gym do that? Didn't it just make it easy to prepare for? He'd never understand Gym Leaders and their insistence on having a glaring weakness in their team.

So Ralph set off. He would normally use Tauros to get around quicker, but he wanted to see more of Hoenn – something rather difficult when his bull-like friend was in full-flight.  
The sun was high in the sky, so Ralph brought Machoke out. The muscle-clad fighter loved a warm day to show off his physique. Ralph couldn't help but notice that the two of them were drawing plenty of attention: Machoke with his immense muscles, and Ralph with his messy tomato-red hair and silver Tai Chi jacket over a black undershirt and black pants. He wore black shoes and kept some large silver goggles propped on his forehead to complete his very Kanto look.  
"Still posing, Machoke?" Ralph smiled.  
"'Choke, Machoke!"  
"Don't forget to look at other Pokémon, buddy. There's more to this world than just you!"  
And there was. Ralph pulled out his Pokédex to identify a multitude of new creatures, including a rather fantastic looking blue and yellow Manectric training hard, two inseparable mouse-like creatures – Plusle and Minun – and a Volbeat, who was making the most of the fantastic weather.  
 _Pokémon here are so different, yet so similar…_ Ralph thought. He couldn't help but remember when he got his first Pokémon, Machop, and the training they did when he was younger. It was over ten years ago since the two of them set off, determined to be the very best and win the Pokémon League.  
The early signs had been promising: Machop and Ralph had met a Cubone on their first day as they walked out of Lavender Town. Machop had been fascinated by the bone that the ground-type held and picked up a stick to begin sparring. Despite an impressive showing, Machop lost; but Cubone was so impressed, he followed Ralph and his starter Pokémon, even lending his efforts in sticky spots and helping to keep Machop fit in by duelling, bone on stick.  
After playing a crucial role in stopping a rampaging Tauros, which Ralph subsequently caught, Cubone evolved into a Marowak and, so delighted was he with his new form, allowed Ralph to capture him.  
 _So long ago now. If only I'd kept going, who knows…_ The thought made Ralph smile.

Before Ralph could think more about his past, a hearty laugh caught his attention from inside a quaint cottage surrounded by a delicate white picket fence. Everyone seemed to be in fine spirits – so much so that people were stopping and staring as they walked past.  
"Grandpa," Ralph chuckled. "Think we've found him Machoke. You go back in your ball for now."  
Machoke returned and Ralph walked over to the door and knocked, noticing the 'Day Care Open' sign hanging from the porch.  
"Come in!" A cheery old woman called.

Inside, Ralph was hit by the smell of freshly-baked bread and cookies. The pink wall-paper walls were covered in pictures of two elderly people – neither his grandpa nor his grandma – and Trainers: some with one, some with two, and some even with three Pokémon.  
He recognised some of the faces. Ash Ketchum had been through here, as had Gary Oak. A much-younger looking Lance was stood in a picture frame. A girl with ginger hair and a yellow top was holding a Togepi; a boy with a red hairband held a sketchpad of the old couple while his Marill sat on his shoulder.  
And then there was a black-and-white photo, nearest the counter, capturing his much-younger grandpa with not-so elderly couple.

"Ralph! Wahahahaha! So good to see you!" Cried his grandpa.  
"Hey Grandpa! How are you?"  
"Wahaha! Much better for seeing you! How are you finding Hoenn? Meet my dearest friends here, they run this Day Care Centre. Wahahaha!"  
Ralph smiled to the elderly couple and accepted their offer of a drink. He really fancied a lemon tea and was pleasantly surprised when his hosts came back with the biggest cookie he had ever seen.  
"Thank you so much. You didn't have to do that!"  
"Oh, it's an apology. I'm afraid we have to go and tend to the Pokémon so you'll have to excuse our rudeness. I hope that cookie serves well!" The old lady laughed.  
"Where's mine? Wahahahah!"  
"Oh Wattson, we've known you too long to apologise!"

As the old-timers exited, cooing loudly to the Pokémon they looked after, Ralph turned to his grandpa. He was always surprised how well he looked, considering his venerable age.  
"Grandma said you wanted to see me?"  
"I _wanted_ to see you an hour ago at the gym. Did you get lost? Wahahaha!"  
"Well, kinda, yeah. And Marowak hasn't quite settled to Hoenn yet…"  
"Wahahaha!" His grandpa was smiling broadly, laughing to himself as he had done all of Ralph's life.  
"So, what did you want?" Ralph prompted.  
"Ah yes, look at this. Wahaha!"  
Ralph's grandpa pulled a newspaper from across the table and flashed the headline. 'MAUVILLE CITY'S GYM LEADER WATTSON TO RETIRE' was plastered in big letters on the front. A sub-head read 'Who will take over?'  
"You're retiring?!" Ralph was shocked. His grandpa had worked most of his life on improving the gym, with its devious electric traps. "Why? And who _will_ take over?"  
"I'm old, and your grandma wants me to spend more time with her. Wahahaha!" His laugh was tinged with a hint of sadness, the sort of laugh that meant more than one thing. The gym was his masterpiece, his second home. Could he really let it go?  
"As for who will take over, well, I think that's obvious, isn't it? Wahahaha!" A warm grin erupted on Wattson's face.  
Ralph knew it. "Me? I don't even have any electric types!"  
"So? Wahaha! Change the gym to however you want it. You're the boss! Wahahahaha!"

Ralph was stunned. This sort of thing didn't happen to him. He couldn't accept though, could he?  
It was a prestigious position, to be one of the eight Hoenn Gym Leaders, of course it was. But was he ready? He had been a decent trainer in Kanto but long since gave that adventure up, passed those dreams to others.  
And he didn't know a thing about Hoenn and the Pokémon that lived in this region. He couldn't hope to run a gym with one element of Pokémon when he didn't even know half of the ones that could be on his team, let alone the ones who could come and challenge him for the Dynamo Badge. And all the new moves and combinations – no, it didn't make sense. He didn't want to let his grandpa down.

"Grandpa, are you sure?"  
"Wahahaha! Of course! I'll even help you change your gym to suit whatever you choose. I'm sure I could make some devilish fire traps, or help you trim a hedge maze!"  
Ralph asked for a minute alone outside to think it through. He released Machoke and Marowak, as well as Tauros, and spoke to them. Marowak did not look best-pleased at the prospect of extending his stay, but enjoyed the thought that he could take on worthy opponents. The idea seemed to appeal to Machoke as well, who loved testing himself in battle almost as much as he loved looking in the mirror.  
 _They can't both represent Mauville. Machoke is a fighting-type and Marowak is a ground-type…_ Ralph thought. _And what would I do with Tauros? He can't just wait around doing nothing all day, it's not fair. And then there's piecing together a whole new team, with Pokémon from this region that I will need to train. It just won't work. Unless…_

Ralph returned to the front room of the Day Care, his full complement of Pokémon behind him.  
"Don't let Doris see – she'll go mad if they damage anything! Wahahaha!" Laughed Wattson. "Have you made a decision?"  
"I'll do it. I'll run Mauville City Gym."  
"You will? Wahahahaha! That's excellent news! Excellent! Wahahaha!"  
"On one condition: My gym will not have an element. It will be the first ever regional gym - I will only use Pokémon from Kanto!" Ralph declared.

Wattson took a second to think, rising to his feet and pacing back and forth.  
"It's just not traditional…" He muttered, trailing off.  
More pacing, more muttering and Ralph's joy at his revolutionary new idea seemed to evaporate. Why wasn't his grandpa happy? This was going to be a sure-fire success, the first thought in a new philosophy of how to be a Gym Leader.

"It stops people coming well-prepared, takes away any overall weakness at the gym. It's a great idea; a blueprint for the future!" Ralph exclaimed.  
"Yes but it's not _normal_. Hmmm." Ralph couldn't help but notice the trademark laugh had gone.  
Yet more pacing. Machoke left the room, as did Tauros, whilst Marowak went through some Kendo-like positions, practising as Wattson continued to ponder every angle of his grandson's proposal.

Finally, after what felt like hours, Wattson looked back to Ralph. "Yes, let's do it. But I have a condition of my own."  
Ralph was so excited: he was going to be a Gym Leader! He'd accept almost any proposal right now.  
"I will continue to run Mauville Gym for the next few months. In that time, you must visit the other Hoenn Gym Leaders, all of them, and train. Train with your Pokémon and learn from the other leaders. Learn their reasons for having the team that they do, see the power of this region's Pokémon.  
If, at the end of your training, you can return here and tell me that you still believe your Kanto Pokémon Gym is going to be the best challenge for Trainers and the best use of your ability as a trainer, then Mauville City Gym will have a new leader. If not, then we will look into other options. Does that sound fair?" Wattson offered his hand.  
Ralph hugged him – you're never too old to hug your grandpa.  
"Deal." He smiled.  
"Then you best set off before I tell your grandma – she will not be happy that I've got a little while longer at the gym! Wahahaha! Get going!"


	2. Chapter 2

As Ralph left the Day Care, he realised he had no idea where to go first. Adventuring was all well and good, but there was no point wandering around aimlessly and getting lost.  
Ralph pulled out his PokéNav and searched for the nearest Gym. It first pointed to Mauville – no surprise there – followed by Roxanne of Rustboro, a rock-type Gym Leader.

 _It says Roxanne is normally the first Gym Leader a trainer will face, due to her proximity to Littleroot Town, where Professor Birch lives. Sounds like a good place to begin!_ Ralph thought. _I should hopefully be able to learn something about the new moves from Hoenn, too.  
_ Ralph followed his PokéNav's advice and began heading west towards Verdanturf Town. He'd barely taken ten steps before he heard Wattson call after him.  
"Wait! Ralph, wait," the old man shouted, before half-walking, half-jogging to his grandson. "Wahaha! Thought I'd missed you. I have a present for you before you set off."  
"Huh? Grandpa don't be silly, I have Pokéballs and enough money to pick up things. You keep it," Ralph smiled.  
"Don't you dare refuse this gift, I'd be most upset! Wahahaha! It's not something you can buy; he's a good friend and a trusted ally."  
"He?"  
"Wahahaha! My Electabuzz! He's been training at the Day Care but I think he'd love an adventure, and I can't think of anyone better to take care of him."  
Wattson opened the Pokéball and out popped an imposing Electabuzz. His voice was deep and sparks flicked into life as he moved. Ralph was almost in awe of it.  
"Wow, I did not expect to see an Electabuzz here! Grandpa, this is crazy. I can't accept him though, he's your Pok-"  
Wattson interrupted. "He's my Pokémon, you're my grandson and I'm old enough to know what I want to do. Please, accept him. Electabuzz is strong enough to allow me to know you're safe in a strange land. He's a Kanto Pokémon so he will fit seamlessly into your team. And he's an electric-type, so when you're trip is over there will still be a little part of my Mauville City Gym that remains."  
Ralph was in stunned silence. Wattson returned Electabuzz and held the ball out to Ralph, who duly took it out of his grandfather's palm.  
"Release him from the Pokéball," Wattson nodded. Ralph sent out Electabuzz, who looked at his old trainer.  
"Electabuzz, this is goodbye but not farewell. I firmly entrust you to my grandson – and your new trainer – Ralph. Look after him and he will look after you. Until we meet again, old friend." Wattson and Electabuzz shared a respectful gaze. There was more to this partnership than Ralph knew.  
"I won't hold you any longer – go Ralph! Begin your quest!"  
Wattson waved as Ralph set off, electing to walk alongside his new electric-type Pokémon.

"Guess you should meet the others," smiled Ralph.  
Machoke, Marowak and Tauros were all released. Machoke and Electabuzz seemed to strike up a friendship almost instantly, while Marowak eyed his new companion, imagining the new moves and techniques he could learn from such a strong Pokémon.  
Tauros seemed less interested, but then Tauros had always preferred the company of Ralph to other Pokémon. Nevertheless, he still nodded his head to Electabuzz, who responded with the same gesture.  
 _Four Pokémon already, I've only got room for two more. I should start thinking about type advantages and things. Water, fire, grass, psychic, flying – gosh there's so many that will miss out! Maybe that's why Gym Leaders only pick one element!_

Ralph's thoughts were interrupted by a girl's scream, coming from beyond the trees off the side of the road.  
Without thinking, Ralph swung onto Tauros' back and ordered the bull Pokémon to head towards the noise. "Follow us!" He cried to Machoke, Electabuzz and Marowak.  
Ralph ducked low to Tauros' body, allowing his friend to gather more speed. The dirt cloud kicked up behind was almost as impressive as the acceleration that Tauros could reach – or indeed the damage he could cause as he battered through anything in his way. A Zigzagoon and a Linoone were almost unfortunate casualties, although they scuttled away just before Tauros could trample them.  
The scream rang out again and Tauros turned direction and thundered through a couple more trees, reaching a small clearing and stopping so abruptly that Ralph nearly went flying into a nearby tree. As it was, he did come off of Tauros' back and ended up in a heap next to a girl with blonde hair.  
"Who are you?" The girl quizzed, her eyes flickering innocently.  
"I'm Ralph Chopin from Lavender Town. Well, I suppose from Mauville now. And who are you?"  
The blonde got appeared to do a dance of some kind, twirling around before posing, just as Ralph's other Pokémon caught up. "I'm Sara, and I'm a Pokémon trainer!"  
"Why were you screaming?" Ralph got up and dusted himself down, a little winded from his flight.  
"I wasn't screaming, I was howling!" Sara repeated the noise. It still sounded like a scream to Ralph.  
"Why?"  
"To help me attract wild Poochyena, of course!"  
"That's dangerous, not to mention silly."  
"I've got my Pokémon to protect me, come on out Swabby!" Sara released a Swablu from its Pokéball and grinned at Ralph. "See?"  
Ralph pulled out his Pokédex and scanned Swablu, who was resplendent in the glow of the glade.  
"Wow, a Swablu. How did you catch one of those?" Ralph smiled as he petted Swablu.  
"She's my first Pokémon, from Professor Birch. I'm going to catch Poochyena so that she has a friend."  
"Have you ever caught a Pokémon before?"  
"Well… Not really. But all I have to do is throw a Pokéball, right?" Sara's enthusiasm was infectious, and maybe her method would work. But Ralph didn't want her to rely on luck, and decided he'd teach her about catching a Pokémon.

The sun had begun to set by the time Ralph had given Sara a blow-by-blow account of how to catch a Pokémon in the wild. He had become bored of his own voice, as had Machoke who had long since begged to return to his Pokéball so he wouldn't have to listen any more. Sara's eyes had glazed over and Ralph suddenly realised she wasn't listening, and would probably have scuttled off deeper into the woods if it wasn't for an admirable politeness.  
"Shall we go find Poochyena, then?" Ralph smiled.  
"Uh-huh," nodded a monotone Sara.  
Ralph felt himself get a little angry at the young girl. He wanted to ditch her or shout at her, but a Gym Leader's role was far more than just looking after a badge. It was about being a role model and a community figure who would teach Trainers how to become stronger and strengthen the bond with their Pokémon. This would all be worth it when he saw the look on Sara's face, he was sure.  
"I said, shall we catch that Poochyena?" Ralph laughed, emphasising his words carefully.  
"What, for real? No more textbook talk?! Yes let's go!"  
Sara took off running into the woods and Ralph followed close behind, keeping his eyes peeled for other Pokémon that may be of interest to Sara.

It did not take long for Sara to find a Poochyena, although this one came in a pack of four. Ralph noticed one Poochyena had a slicker coat than the rest – something Sara had not failed to miss either.  
"How do I catch one when there's four then, hmm?" Sara quizzed, smug as Ralph's lecture hadn't included this.  
"I'll lend you Electabuzz for this battle. He'll help Swablu so she doesn't get overcome."  
Ralph realised Electabuzz and gave him instructions to follow Sara's orders.  
"'Buzz!" Affirmed his friend.  
Sara didn't seem in the least bit phased by Electabuzz's presence, despite his glorious condition and imposing features.  
 _She's got guts, this one_ …, thought Ralph.

The thought had barely finished crossing his mind when Sara leapt into action, Swablu coming out of the Pokéball and sharing her enthusiasm.  
"Alright, Swabby, we want that one, with the shiniest coat! Electabuzz, you think you can hold off the other three?" Sara grinned.  
"'Buzz 'buzz!"  
The four Poochyena backed up, their growl becoming more menacing by the second.  
"Ready? Let's do it! Swabby, use quick attack!"  
Swablu flew up in the air before diving towards the Poochyena in the blink of an eye, Poochyena dodged out of the way – but now was isolated from his pack by the daunting figure of Electabuzz.  
The other three Poochyena made a dash for their friend, but Electabuzz halted them with his hands and feet. They pulled up and growled at the electric-type, frustrated at his being able to keep them apart.  
"Electabuzz, try not to hurt them, just keep them away from Swabby!"  
Ralph was pleasantly surprised by Sara's concern for the other Poochyena – she hadn't struck him as the conscientious type. _Guts and kindness, she could go a long way…_  
"Swabby, try a tackle on Poochyena!"  
"'Lu, Swablu!"  
Swablu connected with Poochyena's side, but the dog-like Pokémon managed to connect with a bite to Swablu's wing and dragged the bird to the ground. Poochyena stalked around Swablu and his growl was starting to intimidate Swablu, who had never been in a fight, much less been attacked. Poochyena charged at Swablu and connected with a strong tackle, followed by a scratch attack.  
Swablu seemed to be defeated, struggling to move as Poochyena stalked its opponent again.  
Sara seemed shocked. Her happiness seemed to hit an abrupt stop at seeing Swablu take a beating from Poochyena. Ralph could see she was mentally beaten, no longer thinking about the tactics and tricks he'd advised, but focussing on her poor Pokémon. But Swablu wasn't beaten, she still had more to give.  
"Use Electabuzz to give Swablu some time, Sara!" Ralph called.  
Sara nodded, "Electabuzz, use tackle!"  
Electabuzz swatted away a Poochyena trying to bite his face, flipped another one over and threw the other up in the air as he span to face the shiny-coated member of the pack. He looked back at Sara.  
"Electabuzz has long since forgotten tackle, Sara! He's a powerful Pokémon, use his electric attacks!" Ralph advised.  
"Erm… Use volt tackle?"  
Electabuzz shook his head as Poochyena dived at him. He dodged the bite attack and kept his eye on the opponent.  
"How about… Thunder punch?" Sara asked.  
Electabuzz nodded and pulled back his fist, charged with powerful electricity. He narrowed his gaze to the Poochyena that was charging straight at him. The other Poochyena joined the charge but Electabuzz had eyes only for the one with the shiny coat.  
In one swift movement, Ralph saw everything in slow motion. He saw Electabuzz launch his attack, and Poochyena try and attack with bite. The other Poochyena had lunged towards his Pokémon but had failed to connect as Electabuzz dodged three attacks at one. The fourth, the bite attack from his target, never hit as Electabuzz connected with a devastating thunder punch. The Poochyena slid backwards towards a tree, beaten.  
Sara threw her Pokéball towards the now-swirly-eyed Pokémon. The ball rocked once, twice, three times… And then rolled still.  
"No way, I did it! We did it guys!" Sara squealed, running over and hugging Electabuzz. The other Poochyena looked on.  
Ralph walked over to them. "Hey, she'll take good care of him, okay?" He smiled, patting each one on the head and offering them some Pokémon food. "She'll bring him back for a visit, I'm sure."  
The Poochyena wagged their tails and accepted the food. Sara released the former-member of their pack and they had a moment together, rolling around and playing. Finally, the other Poochyena gave one short, happy howl before running into the woods again. Sara's Poochyena howled back, before Swablu flew down to become acquainted with him.  
"They look like they're going to be good friends," Ralph assured her.  
"Thanks. I can't believe I've caught my first Pokémon. Soon I'll be winning the tournament at Ever Grande City!" Sara laughed, although Ralph felt she was deadly serious.  
"Where are you heading to next?" Asked Ralph.  
"I think I'm going to search for more Pokémon around the desert."  
"Well I'm going to Rustboro, but I'll be sure to keep in touch with you on my PokéNav. If you ever need help, you just give me a call."  
"I will, definitely!" Sara paused, then looked at Ralph. "There is something actually."  
"Go on."  
"I want to have a double-battle, right now!"  
"Are you sure?" Ralph was a little nervous, it did seem unfair.  
Sara nodded assertively. "The only way we learn is by practising."  
"Okay, then let's go!"


	3. Chapter 3

Poochyena and Swablu stood together, waiting for Ralph to make his choice of Pokémon for the battle with Sara.  
"I think I'm going to give this one to you, Marowak, and you too Machoke!"  
The two Kanto Pokémon emerged and turned to face their opponents. Marowak pointed his bone towards Poochyena and Swablu.  
"Marowak 'Wak!"  
Ralph was always fascinated how seriously Marowak took to battling. Even as a Cubone, he had always been practising and was rarely seen relaxing. It was this way, his nature. Ralph figured Marowak might be happier to settle in Hoenn once he had a couple of battles, or else he wouldn't have entered him against a rookie trainer.

"This should be fun!" Sara grinned. "I'll go first: Swablu use mist; Poochyena, bite!"  
A mist descended on the battlefield, weaving its way between the trees and bushes.  
"Focus guys, listen for the movement." All was still for what felt like an eternity, before Poochyena emerged from behind Machoke and Marowak, diving for the latter's leg.  
Marowak appeared to dance through the attack, propping himself up on his club to dodge the bite.  
"Bone club, Marowak!"  
"Dodge, Poochyena!"  
Marowak narrowly missed Poochyena with his attack.  
"Let's go Marowak, bone rush! Machoke, get close to Swablu and use karate chop!"  
"Not so fast, Swabby use gust; Poochy, dodge bone rush and then growl."  
Poochyena jumped out of the way of the first bone rush strike – but was caught by the second.  
"No fair, you got to go twice!" Sara cried.  
"Bone rush allows me to hit up to five times – Poochyena needs to be quicker than that!"  
Poochyena took another strike, as Machoke leapt in the air to take down Swablu. Swablu's gust halted the fighting-type's momentum, stopping Machoke from reaching the flying opponent. However, the mist was cleared from the battlefield.  
"Alright, now we can see them again! Machoke, try karate chop one more time!"  
"'Choke!"  
Machoke got a running start at Swablu.  
"You know what to do Swabby, use gust again. Poochy, use bite on Machoke!"  
"Marowak, don't let that happen, bonemerang and trip that pup up!"  
Marowak's attack took Poochyena's legs out from under him, making the dog Pokémon crash into the grass. Machoke still couldn't reach Swablu, being pushed back by gust.  
 _Hmm, Swablu is just out of reach for Machoke. I can't get it out the air and I don't want to keep letting Machoke get hit by gust. It'll just wear us out…_ Ralph thought.  
"Machoke, finish off Poochyena with takedown – Marowak, get ready!"  
"Poochy nooooo!" Sara cried.  
Poochyena had barely managed to stand up as Machoke thundered into him, knocking him into a tree and out of the battle.  
"Poochy return," Sara seemed downbeat. "But you still can't reach my Swablu!" She stuck out her tongue and pulled a face. "So I'm going to win, I'm going to win!"  
"Bonemerang Marowak, let's do this!"  
Marowak launched his attack but missed Swablu. "Try again!" Same result.  
"Swablu, wing attack on Machoke go!" Sara was giddy with joy.  
"Not today! Machoke, dodge it then pick up Marowak!" Machoke just got out of the way in time, before grabbing Marowak. "Now throw him at Swablu!" Ralph grinned.  
"What?!"  
"Machoke!"  
"Swabby watch out!"  
Machoke launched Marowak towards Swablu. The flying-type didn't have time to respond as Marowak arrived alongside it.  
"Now use bone rush and finish this!"  
Marowak hit four times with bone rush, setting Swablu crashing the ground. As the dust and dirt cleared, it was obvious that Swablu was unable to battle.  
"Swabby return." Sara seemed upset. "We're going to train and one day we'll beat you Ralph! You just wait! I'm going to be the very best!"  
Sara ran off through the forest before Ralph had a chance to wish her well and give her tips on strategy.  
"Good battle you guys, great teamwork. Now time for a little rest, return." Ralph smiled.  
He released Tauros. "Let's get to Verdanturf Town Tauros, but don't rush yourself." He said, pulling down his goggles and hopping onto the bull Pokémon's back.

Tauros' back wasn't the most comfortable ride. His tough hide had once left Ralph unable to walk after a long journey, but he was used to it now, having used Tauros to go between cities in Kanto when visiting friends. If it hadn't been for the amount of possessions he was taking with him to Hoenn, he would have used Tauros to move house.  
The journey to Verdanturf wasn't particularly exciting. The lack of diversity of Pokémon on the route, although Ralph had taken a liking to Electrike and Manectric. He hoped his grandpa had some and made a note to ask about the electric-types when he got back to Mauville. He'd catch one himself but he'd purposely only brought two Pokéballs along with him so he could focus on completing his Kanto team and not get distracted.  
Verdanturf was quite a pleasant looking town.  
"Well Tauros, look at this! What is that?" Ralph asked, lifting up his PokéNav. "It says it's a Contest Hall! Apparently you can show off your Pokémon there; sounds fun, eh? Think Machoke would love that!"  
"Tauros Tauros!"  
Ralph lifted his goggles up and Tauros sauntered into Verdanturf. There was an old-looking Pokémon Centre and a Pokémart, as well as a few houses and plenty of people watching as the red-haired Ralph and his uncommon Tauros walked through.  
"We see some rare Pokémon here, but I haven't seen a Tauros in years!" Declared one on-looker. Tauros responded with a smug snort – he wasn't used to getting compliments.  
"Are you here to enter a contest?" A young boy asked.  
"No, just passing through to Rustboro to meet Roxanne," Ralph smiled.  
"You should really enter a contest, mister!" Another called.  
"No, no, really. I'm on a busy schedule."  
"It will only take an hour or so, come on!"  
The townspeople seemed to force Tauros and Ralph in between them and towards the Contest Hall entrance, leaving them no choice but to go inside and have a look at what all the fuss was about. Ralph jumped off Tauros' back and entered the hall, with his Bull-Pokémon in tow.  
The Hall was wall-to-wall with Pokémon and Trainers, all registering for tournaments or showing off how much better they were than the others who had gathered. One female trainer turned her nose up and Tauros, and Ralph could hear mutterings from other Trainers who seemed to be insulting him.  
Ralph returned Tauros to his Pokéball, feeling frustrated and angry at how snooty and pathetic everyone here seemed to be. He knew there could be Trainers who took battling too seriously, but surely a Contest should have been about celebrating Pokémon of all shapes and sizes? Ralph didn't like the atmosphere here one bit, but felt like he had to prove these people wrong.  
He walked up to the desk where a pretty woman stood, her blue hair ending at her shoulders and her pink suit marking her as a member of staff here.  
Ralph smiled: "How can I sign up for one of these?"  
"Which contest do you want to enter, sir?" She was very upbeat and a real pleasure to be near.  
"Which one starts soonest?"  
"That would be the cute contest, it's about to begin very soon! But there's only four trainers so far – do you want to join?" She giggled at the end and Ralph's heart seemed to skip a beat. Before he started to stare at her, he nodded.  
"Which Pokémon are you entering?"  
"There's only one choice – Machoke!"  
She seemed surprised - very surprised - by Ralph's choice. "Err, okay, please follow me."

Ralph and Machoke wandered through to the main arena, where they were met with a wall of silence. Alongside them stood a Pikachu, dressed in a cowboy outfit with a Trainer in similar attire; Azurill was dressed up to look like its Trainer – who had, coincidently, dressed as an Azurill. Ralph couldn't believe it when he saw a Spheal dressed as a basketball, alongside a Trainer in sports gear. The Skitty seemed relatively normal and, although the young girl trainer hadn't made much of an effort to dress herself up, it was obvious what a strong bond they had.  
"Welcome to the Verdanturf Town Cute Pokémon Contest!" An excited MC called. He wore a slimming black suit and round-framed glasses, and seemed very excitably. Ralph couldn't imagine a Gym Battle involving this much messing around. Nevertheless, the crowd seemed to love it and cheered. There seemed to be a chant for Pikachu already.  
Machoke was not swayed. He kept flexing his muscles and posing, showing off his strength and intimidating physique. Ralph noticed Spheal back away and the other Trainers – with the exception of the Skitty's owner – all seemed irritated by their presence.  
"The first round is the Appeals Round. Each Pokémon will be judged on their looks in relation to the contest criteria and how well they've worked together with their Co-ordinator to create a unique and appealing look! Let's go, strike a pose!" The MC called.  
Ralph didn't really know what to do. He moved closer to Machoke and raised his fist in the air. The arena was silent, before a cascade of laughter erupted. Ralph went as red as his hair but was relieved to find out the spotlight wasn't on him – but on the Pikachu who had everyone in stitches with a cute display pretending to have a shootout with his Trainer.  
 _What the..? I don't understand this place…_ Ralph thought.  
"Thank you participants for your amazing efforts! Now, audience, it's time to vote – pick your favourite because someone is going out and will have to miss the Battle Round!"  
 _Battle Round eh? Machoke could ace that!_  
The audience was quiet as they voted, while more chants started ringing out. There was a lack of any people calling Machoke's name. Ralph felt like he knew where this was heading.  
"The votes are in! First place after the Appeals Round is… Skitty! Also going through is… Pikachu! Third so far… That's Spheal! And lastly…"  
 _Come on Machoke, let's go. This was pointless._ Thought Ralph.  
"Azurill! Good job to all of you who have made it through – better luck next time Ralph and Machoke." The MC seemed to sneer when he said the last part, although Ralph didn't call him on it.

Ralph and Machoke stormed out the Contest Hall, despite being invited to watch the Battle Rounds. That had been one of the worst experiences of Ralph's life and he had no desire to ever set foot in one of those hell-Halls again.  
"Machoke! Machoke Machoke 'Choke 'Choke!" Shouted Machoke, obviously annoyed.  
Ralph was angry too. "I know, did you see them? They looked ridiculous and we're out?! Let's move on from here, buddy. What sort of a town doesn't have a Gym but has a Contest Hall?"  
"Hey, I can teach you more about the art of Contests, if you like?" An elderly man offered, grinning.  
"No thanks. I'd rather just get out of here. Which way to Rusturf Tunnel?" Ralph huffed.  
"Oh, erm… Just north. It's set in that mountain. It's a funny story, a young trainer came through once and-"  
Ralph interrupted: "Thanks. I'm in a rush. Tauros, let's get out of here!"  
Machoke and Ralph hopped onto Tauros' back, Ralph pulling down his goggles. Tauros scratched a hoof against the ground and then charged headfirst for what looked like a small cave in the side of the mountain.  
 _Let's get this show on the road: Roxanne, here I come!_


	4. Chapter 4

Just outside Rusturf Tunnel was a bin full of flashlights with a sign reading 'PLEASE TAKE ONE' on the box. Ralph reached took one from the top and flicked it on as he entered, continuing on Tauros' back.  
Rusturf Tunnel wasn't particularly dark as the light from a couple of exits gave off a pale glow that let you see large obstacles and walls, but not quite any little trip hazards. The flashlight gave off enough light to solve that problem, and Tauros was as sure-footed as any Pokémon anyway.  
It was quite peaceful and still in the tunnel. Ralph was reading about it on his PokéNav and had been expecting to see some Whismur or, if he was lucky, a Geodude. But so far, nothing – and no sign of that changing either.  
Having thought about it, Ralph decided to withdraw Tauros and go the rest of the way through on foot, rationalising that maybe it was the big, strange Bull-Pokémon putting off the Whismur from appearing. As much as he loved Kanto Pokémon, there was no point in travelling an entire region without seeing what Pokémon that live there.  
He walked, slower without his companion, trying to catch a glimpse of anything living in the tunnel. Was it possible that the increased traffic through here had scared off wild Pokémon? The thought made Ralph question how humans treated nature and whether having this shortcut was really worth it when you could simply go over. That said, something somewhere else would have to be disturbed. This sort of problem always seemed to be a no-win situation and that grated on Ralph's incredibly optimistic view of life, so he pushed the idea from his mind.  
It was only then that he noticed another person approaching from the Rustboro end of the tunnel. _Not a Pokémon but at least some sign of life. It was beginning to get a bit creepy…_ Ralph raised his hand in a wave.  
"Hello, do you need a flashlight?" He called.  
At that point, Ralph noticed footsteps behind him. He turned to be confronted by a slim man in a blue and white shirt, with a black bandana and a ferocious, almost feral-looking, Mightyena.  
"Hand over your Pokémon and nobody gets hurt," he hissed.  
The man behind added: "Yeah, don't make my Crawdaunt have to hurt you. Heh." He seemed almost excited by the prospect of fighting someone. He was bulkier than his companion and had stubble on a square jaw.  
Mightyena growled. He bared his teeth and his eyes narrowed. Ralph was certain he would attack on his own will, whether his owner asked him to or not. Crawdaunt seemed more menacing because he seemed so totally under his trainer's command.  
"Come on, we ain't got all day. Give us ya Pokémon or face the consequnces." The bigger-framed man threatened, edging closer.  
Ralph would have fancied his chances, especially knowing what Electabuzz could do to the Crawdaunt, but the dark made him less sure. Out in the open he would have be much happier to dispatch of the two of them.  
"Tauros, let's get out of here!" He said, releasing the Pokémon again. He hopped onto his back and Tauros charged, forcing Crawdaunt and his trainer to get out the way.  
"Follow 'em, Mightyena," cried one. "Water gun, stop them!" Cried the other.  
Ralph felt the blast of ice cold water hit him in the back and he tumbled off Tauros, although he could now see the exit and the source of the pale glow. His flashlight smashed against a rock and was lost in the darkness. Ralph could only hear the advancing footsteps of his pursuers and he saw Tauros reach the entrance and turn around.  
"Tauros, use thrash!" Ralph commanded, getting to his feet. "And Electabuzz, let's show that Crawdaunt a Thunder Punch!"  
He was reluctant to let Electabuzz use any other attack as it may result in Tauros getting accidentally zapped, even if it did mean the electric-type would have to get close to his muggers.  
Tauros charged in to the fray and hit Mightyena, as well as the Crawdaunt trainer. The slim assailant managed to dodge, but still received a hoof to the face. Crawdaunt used Crabhammer, hitting Tauros in the side just before Electabuzz could connect with his Thunder Punch. Crawdaunt was taken aback by the shot and, without his trainer to command him, backed away.  
Mightyena, however, sensed blood and dived for Tauros' neck. Unfortunately for the dark type, Tauros caught him first with another Thrash, crushing Mightyena against a wall.  
"Alright guys, enough. Let's get out of here so I can call a Jenny," Ralph called. Electabuzz watched as Tauros returned to Ralph, before following on. Ralph made it to the exit and returned his two Pokémon to their Pokéballs.  
"Thanks guys, time for a rest. Besides, in the broad daylight I should be safe enough!" Ralph smiled.

The box of flashlights was also at this end of Rusturf Tunnel, which made Ralph feel quite guilty that his had been broken. He resolved to buy one and come back to replace it one day, if only for his own karma.  
Ralph pulled out his PokéNav and checked where they were. Route 116 was full of hikers and an old miner's house, as well as lots of long, luscious grass where Ralph was sure wild Pokémon were hiding. He could hear so much more life on Route 116 than in that abysmal tunnel, and he even saw trainers out and about, either practising or walking with friends.  
What became obvious was the amount of rookie trainers here. You could tell them apart from the rest like the new kids at school: they were not quite as confident with their commands and still looked to their Pokémon for guidance. Of course, this was not very fruitful as, in most cases, the Pokémon weren't quite sure what they should be doing either.  
Ralph was looking for anyone he could help, someone who maybe just needed the final ingredient. There had to be someone and, as a Gym Leader, he should make it his mission to aid them. It would help him to familiarise himself with this region's Pokémon, too.  
Scanning the many training circles or battlefields, Ralph decided that it would be a good idea to watch a couple of battles. He saw a Wurmple – _This is worse than a Caterpie!_ – take on a Taillow in the most one-sided contest he had ever witnessed. Wurmple had no chance and Taillow finished the fight in seconds.  
 _Hmm, I could tell him about the virtues of type advantage or maybe ask him to consider some speed training so that he can lure Taillow in and hit hard. It's a counter-attacking strategy but I'm sure it would help._ Ralph's thoughts had just finished when the young trainer ran off, presumably to heal Wurmple up before another battle would take place. _Fight, fight, fight, and no time for strategy…_ Ralph laughed to himself.

And so Ralph fell in to a cycle of watching trainers fight as he approached Rustboro. He would walk a bit closer, see a battle going on and stay, intrigued by the clash of styles and the new moves and Pokémon he shared this land with. None were quite as impressive as Kanto, Ralph thought, although he couldn't help but be impressed by a Lotad as it evolved into Lombre after defeating a Whismur. A quick consultation with his PokéDex allowed Ralph a glimpse of what Lombre was to become. Ludicolo looked extremely fun. Ralph briefly flirted with the thought of catching one – before startling himself and returning to his 'Kanto is best' policy.  
As Ralph wandered towards the Lombre trainer, hoping to have a chat about types and tactics, he became distracted by a young lady dressed in something not dissimilar to a school uniform. Her black hair was held neatly in two bunches, with the rest flowing down her back. She smiled and had a beauty that Ralph found hard not to look at.  
That was before he saw the abomination that walked alongside her. It was short and grey, with a ridiculous, absurd, horrifying red nose glued to its face. Ralph was glad he'd never seen it before now; he only wished he could un-see this unsightly, stumpy boulder.  
"What the Hoenn is that?" Ralph shouted over.  
"Pardon me?" She turned to her Pokémon, and back to Ralph. "You've never seen a Nosepass?"  
 _Of course, of course it's called Nosepass…_ Ralph thought. He approached the trainer.  
"No, fortunately, I just moved here from Kanto. I'm Ralph." He extended a hand.  
"Roxanne," she smiled, offering her hand daintily. She oozed class. Ralph could hear harps playing in his head – and then it clicked.  
"I don't suppose you're the Rustboro Gym Leader, by any chance?" Ralph sort of knew this answer and felt a little embarrassed by not knowing what a Nosepass was.  
"I certainly am, but I also teach at the trainer school. Are you new on your journey? We can have a Gym battle right now if you're ready!" Roxanne's eyes lit up.  
Ralph explained the situation to her, of his journey to prove his Kanto Pokémon were a match for their Hoenn counterparts and the subsequent quest to meet and battle each Gym Leader. She seemed fascinated by the whole concept – and even more fascinated by the prospect of the battle with some Kanto natives.  
"I gladly accept your challenge, Ralph. Our battle shall be one-on-one – Nosepass versus whoever you choose. As it is not an official Gym battle, you will not receive the Stone Badge should you be victorious. Agreed?" Roxanne grinned. Ralph could tell she was a teacher by the way she spoke, laying everything out in clear instructions.  
"Agreed. Ready?"  
"Let's go!"


	5. Chapter 5

The air was crisp, the sun was warm and the two trainers had taken up their positions on either side of a space now determined as their battleground. A small crowd had gathered to watch Roxanne – many were her pupils, some her friends and others just interested in what event could cause such a grouping on the outskirts of Rustboro.  
Nosepass stood in front of Roxanne, still as preposterous and ugly as before. Ralph wanted to test out Electabuzz some more but didn't want to disrespect the Stone Badge defender, and instead was toying between Machoke and Marowak. Tauros was to be rested after the encounter in Rusturf Tunnel.  
"Well, come on Ralph," Roxanne called, "Who's it gonna be?"  
"Let's go, Machoke!" _It's only fair that he gets the first shot…,_ thought Ralph.  
"Nosepass versus Machoke…" Roxanne announced, the pause seeming to take an age. "Begin!"

Machoke sized up the opponent, assessing how he could knock this lump of rock out. Ralph was quite certain Nosepass would do the same – if only it had the mental capacity. It didn't appear to have a lot going on. Sometimes, it didn't appear to actually be a living thing but merely a piece of stone that someone had put a putty nose on.  
"Looks like we're going first, Rock Tomb Nosepass!" Roxanne called.  
The rock-type was slow to attack, too. He lumbered with all the agility of a forklift truck and thumped the ground, a cluster of rocks rising up around Machoke. Ralph barely reacted in time, but Machoke had already dived out the way and was ready for action.  
"Rock throw!"  
Nosepass loosened more of the earth with a hard stomp, launching rocks towards Machoke. The fighting type dodged a couple and blocked others, even punching one to create a beautiful effect rarely seen in a battle between two types such as these.  
"Our turn – Machoke, Karate chop!"  
Machoke dashed towards Nosepass, his muscles bulging as he charged. He slipped to the side of Nosepass and brought down a chop – but it seemed to hurt Machoke more than Roxanne's favourite.  
 _Looks like I can't just hit this with brute force. Should've realised that…_ Ralph mused.  
"Rock tomb while he's close!"  
Machoke couldn't get out the way as the rocks clamped his legs in place. Ralph felt a sense of dread.  
"Machoke, try and break free."  
"Nosepass, zap cannon!"  
 _What?!..._ How could a Nosepass use zap cannon? Ralph did not like this at all now.  
Machoke was hit with the zap cannon from point blank range, the sparks fizzing over his body and causing the crowd to hush, before cheering loudly for their hometown heroine. But Machoke still stood.  
"Hmpf, I will give you credit, Ralph. Not many Pokémon survive that combination, your Machoke is really strong! Nosepass, let's do it again!"  
The yellow sparks began to join together in front of Nosepass and he prepared for another zap attack. Sparks still twitched over Machoke but Ralph could see he had loosed the stones that trapped him in place before. He was waiting for a command from Ralph. The problem was Ralph didn't really have a plan.  
"Zap cannon, Nosepass!"  
The blast shot towards Machoke.  
"Dodge it!"  
He managed to twist out of the way but landed awkwardly as he twisted free from the rock tomb on his legs. Ralph's lack of a Plan B had hurt the fighting-type, but this only strengthened the Kanto-lover's resolve to win.  
Nosepass thumped the ground again to trap Machoke with rock tomb, as Machoke manoeuvred out of the way. He couldn't play dodge all fight though – a fact both Roxanne and Ralph knew.  
"Nosepass, he's getting tired. Try rock throw again!"  
Roxanne was right and this time the rock throw connected, knocking Machoke to the ground.  
"Rock tomb!"  
Machoke was pinned down.  
"Zap cannon! Finish it!"  
The blast struck, sending a puff of dust into the air. All that could be seen through the brown haze was the yellow sparks dancing across Machoke's body. When it had cleared, Machoke was back to his feet – worse for wear, but never about to give in.  
"I don't know how he's doing it, Ralph. He should be out like a light by now!"  
"I don't know either, but I don't think Machoke is in the mood to lose today," grinned Ralph.

The crowd had taken in more excited students and a lot more trainers on their travels now, becoming three or four deep in places to watch the match. Ralph felt like a celebrity but could hear how well-loved Roxanne was as the audience willed her and Nosepass to finish the job. It was a reaction that made Ralph relish the prospect of taking over his grandpa's gym in Mauville – who doesn't want to be adored?  
But right now, Ralph needed a way to win. Machoke was hurt and probably not going to be able to take another rock tomb, zap cannon combo. But his loyal fighter couldn't seem to hurt his Roxanne's Nosepass; so what tactic to use?  
The sun was strong although Nosepass didn't seem to move quickly enough for that to be of benefit. Neither Pokémon excelled in sunlight either. Nosepass wasn't fussed by the crowd either and seemed stoic in his focus on the task of dispensing with Machoke.  
"Rock tomb!" Came the command.  
Ralph was still thinking. "Quick Machoke, dodge. Just hang in there!"  
 _Come on! Think of something!_ Ralph was desperate. His eyes darted around over grass, rock, dislodged soil. How does that help? Does it help?  
 _I've got to attack or Roxanne will know I haven't got a plan. Just need to buy Machoke some time…_  
"Machoke, get in close and use low sweep!"  
Machoke powered towards Nosepass, his thick, muscular thighs pumping hard. He leapt a splattering of rocks as Nosepass unleashed a counter-attack, before sliding behind his rocky opponent and hitting his attack. Nosepass didn't appear to notice – but it was an impressive sight all the same.  
Nosepass was turning slowly. "Seismic toss Machoke, let's do it!"  
Machoke caught his opponent just before he could steady himself for an attack and lifted him up in the air, above his head. It was an exceptional strength that Machoke had, after having taken a beating he was still able to flex his muscles and sweep the dense Nosepass up in the air.  
Roxanne couldn't think of a counter in time as Machoke slammed the rock-type back down to earth, leaving a mini-crater. A dirty dust puffed into the air but Nosepass was not giving in either.  
"Nosepass is pretty tough too, Roxanne. This is a great work out, but it ends now." Ralph laughed, adding: "Machoke, let's go for another seismic toss!"  
He swept Nosepass up again, holding him high in the air.  
"Now, use zap cannon!" Roxanne cried.  
Machoke was slamming his opponent to the ground when Nosepass blasted him with a zap cannon, sending Ralph's Pokémon staggering back and Nosepass driving into the pre-existing crater. Nosepass was unable to battle; Machoke struggled back to his feet, ready for more.  
"Well well, looks like you're the winner!" Roxanne called, a giggle in her voice. Her bright white smile never left her face as she approached Nosepass and returned him to his Pokéball.

She walked closer to Ralph – who had to admit his heart was beating faster – and extended her hand in congratulations.  
"Well fought, Ralph. And well fought to you too, Machoke," she grinned.  
Ralph shook her hand, as did Machoke, before the trainer and Pokémon shared a high-five and a friendly pat on the back.  
"Back you go, buddy. You need a rest."  
"Machoke, 'choke," Machoke breathed heavily. Ralph would take him to the nearest Pokémon Centre when he had spoken to Roxanne.  
"So, Ralph, I hope you don't mind listening to a Gym Leader your age offering you advice?" She finished with her trademark giggle. So endearing.  
"Of course, please. I am on this journey to learn after all."  
"Well, if the bond between yourself and Machoke is the same as for all your Pokémon, then you have the trust and partnership required to forge a powerful gym with your team. I see it in the pupils I teach and the unsuccessful challengers here in Rustboro – that initial connection has to be there. Every trainer needs to be able to care and empathise with their companions.  
"As for Machoke, he is powerful and would be a worthy opponent for anyone who wanted your Gym Badge. If your other Pokémon are at his level, then there is no reason why this will not be a success."  
Ralph's face became a picture of teeth as he smiled broad and cheerfully. He was quite chuffed with the feedback.  
"My only criticism is to always make sure you have another plan. You got lucky that Machoke was determined not to lose today and was able to use his brute force to batter through Nosepass. But on another day, he would have been defeated without me needing a second zap cannon. Just try to think on your feet, practise and battle more trainers from Hoenn. Type-advantage is just that, an advantage – it is not a guarantee you'll win. There are some moves you don't know and some tactics that are well-used here that will be brand new to you.  
"The best advice I can offer you is to watch as many matches as you participate in. Then you will be the best Gym Leader you can be!"  
Ralph nodded and took note of what she said, before registering her in the PokéNav so that she could send through any new tactics she was working on at the school or at the Gym. After all, Gym Leaders should stick together!


	6. Chapter 6

Ralph walked with Roxanne to Rustboro, deciding he would keep her company ahead of Tauros or his other Pokémon for now. They talked about all manner of things, from team building strategies to families and friendships. He found her fascinating; he hoped she felt the same.  
They waited for Nosepass and Machoke to be healed up and continued chatting in the Pokémon Centre. As they prepared to split off for the night, Roxanne recommended he visit Devon Corporation, who's Headquarters is located in Rustboro.  
"Well, it's been great to meet you Ralph and I hope you keep in contact. But I best go and lock up the Gym and get some sleep. Goodnight!" Roxanne left him with her trademark giggle. Ralph had arranged to stay in the sleeping quarters at the Pokémon Centre.  
He allowed her feedback to wash over him as he shut his eyes and flitted around, trying to make up his Kanto dream team whilst taking into account the need to ensure he had a bond with whichever new companion he would add to his squad. It was this quality Roxanne had highlighted and it was one that made Ralph smile as he drifted on into a dream.

 _A wall of sprawling black shadows groaned in front of Ralph, grasping at the air. There were eyes of several colours: bright white and dark red, a dull orange and an ethereal, eerie red glow. They were creepy but not frightening. Many pairs of eyes – or in some cases, just one single eye – glared at Ralph, who remained stuck watching.  
He couldn't help but be drawn back to the piercing blue eyes in the periphery. They were the only eyes on their own. They sent a chill down Ralph's spine.  
But before any more could happen, the wall began to crack. Gold tongues flicked out from behind like flames, licking the shadows away and making the eyes shift their focus. The blue eyes remained transfixed.  
The gold erupted into a pearlescent white, engulfing everything – including Ralph – until he could see no more._

Ralph woke up.  
He hated dreams and never usually understood them. But this one he was fairly certain on; this was a sign that he needed a ghost-type. And that meant either Ghastly, Haunter or, if he was really lucky, a Gengar.  
If only he was back in Lavender Town. He could go to the tower and try and catch one of them, no problem. It suddenly became a great mystery to him that he had never done that in all the years he spent in Kanto. He'd had Pokémon for about a decade before he left to move to Hoenn, but never once did he try to find a ghost-type in the tower.  
Brushing the sleep out of his eyes, Ralph woke up and ate breakfast with Rustboro's Nurse Joy. She was friendly and warm, sort of like a big sister. Ralph enjoyed the conversation and discovered the two shared a few things in common: never having travelled too far, both stumbling into a career they'd never expected, and a love of pancakes and bacon drizzled in maple syrup.  
Joy pointed to the Devon Corp. building and Ralph went on his way, happy to have met another person to call on in Hoenn.

Rustboro was a great city. It had an old school, traditional charm but did not feel like it had been left behind by the modern age. The Devon Corporation HQ was especially notable for this reason. It was huge and appeared museum-like on the outside, but one look through the front doors showed you a different world. It was high-tech from the reception desk all the way to the labs and offices housed here.  
Nurse Joy had told him that the smartest minds in Hoenn came to Rustboro to work at Devon Corp., and even Roxanne herself had interned there before she became a teacher, such was her interest in fossils and Pokémon of the past. Devon Corp.'s president, Mr Stone, was also the father of Hoenn League Hall of Famer Steven Stone.  
"Hi, I was wondering if I could see Mr Stone today?" Ralph asked the receptionist. He knew it was a long shot, but Nurse Joy had said Mr Stone was a friendly guy.  
Without taking her eyes of the computer screen ahead of her, the receptionist replied: "Sure, go up. He's got a meeting at the moment but if you can wait for an hour or so, he'll see you. Floor 6."  
"Wow, thanks!"  
Ralph hopped into the lift and went up to floor 6, quite happy with how this all worked out. He wasn't sure what to talk to Mr Stone about, but he was sure it was a good contact to have. The lift stopped and he got out, noticing a see-through glass door with 'Mr Joseph Stone#' above it. The door had the blinds pulled down over it to stop him peering in, so Ralph sat down in one of the grey leather armchairs and pulled out his PokéNav.  
He searched for a video of Steven Stone's greatest battles and found one where he was battling a trainer called Nero in an exhibition match.  
With both trainers down to one Pokémon each, Steven's Skarmory was evenly matched with Nero's Weavile. It was an intense battle and both trainers were doing their best to win, but Ralph couldn't help but notice how artistic and beautiful it was to watch; like the two competitors were involved in a dance. Steven and Nero rarely asked for a single move, too; they looked to use two or three moves at once to complement each other and create new effects, such as an air and night slash double shot which almost wiped Weavile out.  
These two Pokémon were such high levels and in immaculate condition, it was obvious. Their speed was intimidating too – Ralph couldn't ever imagine Machoke keeping up with them, although he wondered whether Electabuzz would be able to. He seemed powerful, but he hadn't confirmed this with his grandpa yet.  
While watching the fight between the two elite trainers, Ralph couldn't help but wonder who his strongest Pokémon was. He was fairly certain Machoke must be up there thanks to the long time they've been together and all the training they'd done. But then there was Marowak, who had always seemed more like the teacher when Machoke sparred with him. What if Marowak really wanted to battle Machoke? Ralph couldn't help but think his bone-wielding friend may have a chance.  
It had taken both of these Pokémon to beat Tauros in the wild all those years ago, though. He was capable of running for hours on end and battering through trees when in a full rampage, not to mention having never actually lost a one-on-one battle. It was an impressive statistic. Electabuzz was an unknown quantity, however. Besides, whoever Ralph chose, it would feel like he was showing favouritism and that felt wrong. He supposed that they could all be the best, depending on opponent.  
Skarmory had just hit Weavile with some sort of combination attack involving steel wing when Mr Stone opened the door to his office and showed out a series of men in suits, all of whom left with a smile and a handshake. Mr Stone certainly seemed to be very likeable, or else all of these people were just very good at acting.

"Ah, hello. Come in, err… Who are you?" Mr Stone gestured towards his office.  
He was a short man with a round belly and a warm smile. His hair was greying and he wore a smart blue suit, with a white fedora-style hat on his desk. Ralph wouldn't have said he looked like the president of a huge corporation; then again, Ralph didn't really know what one would look like.  
"I'm Ralph Chopin of Lavender Town – and hopefully soon the new leader of Mauville City's Gym." Ralph had decided this was the best introduction to make himself seem important.  
"Lavender Town, eh? You have travelled far! I used to know a family from Lavender Town, long ago though. Before Steven came along!" He chuckled. "Now, what was it you wanted to see me about?"  
"Well, I was hoping you could talk me through what you do here. I've heard you cover many different bases."  
"That we do! I like to focus my work on the emotions of Pokémon, you know, what makes them tick and how to improve relationships. But we have so many academics here that study whatever they want! From reanimating fossils of ancient Pokémon to developing and upgrading the PokéNav, we at Devon have a broad scope."  
"How do you make any money?"  
"Now that would be revealing my secret, wouldn't it?" Mr Stone Winked.  
The conversation continued on, and although Mr Stone was perfectly friendly, he never seemed to give a clear answer to Ralph. There was no information that Ralph felt had warranted his visit to Devon Corp. and, truthfully, he was beginning to get a bit bored of it all.  
Mr Stone had obviously sensed this, as he asked: "So Ralph, a Gym Leader in the making? You might be aware that my boy, Steven, is actually quite well-known in these parts."  
"Of course I know of Steven! I was watching one of his fights before I came in and that Skarmory is something else."  
"The secret is he understands the Pokémon. Steven identifies those who have the same burning ambition as himself, the same determination to always improve. It is key, I think, to building the strongest possible team.  
"Of course, it is possible to catch Pokémon for reasons other than battle, but then it is important that they are also happy with their role. They can never feel insignificant or like they are wasting their time."  
Ralph nodded. He agreed with Mr Stone completely, knowing compatibility was a key ingredient in the creation of any Pokémon dream team.  
"What do you know of the legends of this region?" Mr Stone asked.  
The question startled Ralph as he hadn't really thought about any of the legends of Hoenn. He knew the stories of Mew and Mewtwo, as well as the Legendary Birds of Kanto, but Hoenn was a blank canvas.  
"I have no knowledge, in truth," Ralph admitted.  
"Well then I will leave it to far better story-tellers than I to enlighten you. But know this: the legends are real. My son has seen them, and others have tried to tame them in the past for their own personal greed. If there is one thing I am certain of, it is that legends such as these will always be their own masters." His voice was stern.  
"Hmm."  
"I can tell you doubt what I have said, and I understand. But it is true. Never let your quest to become a strong trainer turn into greed to control the most powerful Pokémon."  
"I will bear that in mind, Mr Stone."  
Mr Stone chuckled. "They aren't from Kanto anyway, so I'm quite sure you would have no interest in them!" He looked at his watch. "My, I am afraid we have run out of time. I must see this next person. Thank you, Ralph, I have enjoyed this conversation."  
Ralph shook his hand, saying: "Me too, I will have to come back one day to talk about these legends when I understand them!"  
Mr Stone held the door as Ralph left, walking past a grey-haired old man who looked as though he had been travelling a while to get here. He wore a blue robe and a cold expression that didn't warm even when Mr Stone offered his friendliest greeting.

Ralph left the Devon Corp. building, but not before asking how he could get to Dewford Town. He knew it was an isolated settlement on an island and had rather hoped he wouldn't have to go there but this was the bind of a Gym Leader.  
Mr Stone's receptionist had told him to travel south and find an old sailor called Mr Briney, who might take him to Dewford Town on his ferry. Ralph figured it would be worth a go – but it would mean going through Petalburg Woods.  
He released Tauros from the Pokéball and pulled his goggles down over his eyes, leaning into his back and telling his bull to "Charge!" A cloud of dust flew up behind them as Tauros thundered out of Rustboro, with a few locals calling out as they went, encouraging them to go even faster. Ralph thought back to his conversations through the day as they raced towards the woods. _  
I suppose you can learn in many different ways. Mr Stone taught me a lot about Pokémon and we never even battled – I don't even know what Pokémon he owns! It's not always about battling, I must remember that. There are so many ways to learn about Pokémon…  
_ Ralph was so lost in his thoughts that he nearly went flying as Tauros ground to a halt to stop from charging into a group of three trainers – one of which was a blonde girl who he thought he recognised.  
"Sara?" He called.  
She turned around. It was not Sara.  
"Oh, sorry, my bad!" Ralph laughed, kicking into Tauros as they tore towards Petalburg Woods.


	7. Chapter 7

The tree branches and leaves formed a roof above Ralph as Tauros slowed to a trot through Petalburg Woods. They were walking on a sort of dirt track, well-worn from where footprints had trampled the grass to reveal the dark, moist soil underneath. Not like Viridian Forest, where a proper footpath so that trainers would be able to get out the other side without having to battle against copious amounts of Weedles and Caterpies. It was the route that all trainers followed now.  
It was a pleasant day outside the woods, but the air seemed damper inside. Heavier. It smelled damp, too. Ralph wished he had a coat to put on as a chill crept over him.  
What about a bug-type? Ralph was flashing his Pokédex at anything that moved – mostly Wurmples – and thought of a Butterfree or a Beedrill. They weren't particularly strong and they only seemed to be useful if matched against something they had a type advantage over. He didn't rate bugs. That said, he had always liked Pinsir. Imposing, dangerous, aggressive. Pinsir wouldn't really work well in his team, Ralph thought, but he just looked like a solid, reliable Pokémon. People would remember visiting Mauville Gym if they came face-to-face with that.  
Up ahead, a group of trainers had dressed up as Wurmples and were busy crawling around on the floor, muttering as they went. Tauros stopped as they blocked the path. Ralph was determined not to ask them what was going on – he'd never enjoyed those sort of hijinks from trainers. It reminded him of a trainer he'd met in Kanto who dressed up as a Zubat to be 'more at one' with his Pokémon. Ralph thought it was pretentious.  
 _Hurry up and move_ … Ralph thought, waiting for the Wurmple people who had seemingly stopped crawling now, instead opting to rest.  
 _I am not going to ask what they're doing. It'll only encourage them…_

'What are you doing? Move already!' Ralph shouted.  
'Wurmple!' Replied one of the trainers.  
Ralph was debating whether it would be fair to get Tauros to charge the group. They dressed like Pokémon so couldn't they be treated like an annoying wild bug?  
'Hey stranger, we're the Wurmple fan club.' A man with glasses stood up. He looked quite respectable. Except for the huge purple fabric costume he was wearing.  
Ralph laughed, obviously offending the man.  
'I'm sorry, I'm sorry,' Ralph said, 'It's just that I've never seen a fan club actually dress up and act like a Pokémon.'  
'Well you can't have been in Hoenn long – there's loads of fan clubs! We have fan club battles, some fancy dress contests. We even do fan club merchandise!'  
'Are you the biggest group in the region?' Ralph was still stifling a chuckle.  
'Oh no, no no no. We're close though. The Wailmer club have the biggest following though. I think it's because their meet-ups are a little more exotic than Petalburg Woods,' the man laughed. 'I'm Milson, by the way.'  
'Ralph, good to meet you.' They shook hands and Ralph hopped down from Tauros, who was still perplexed at these costumed people.  
Milson and Ralph spoke for a while about being in a fan club, and Ralph was swaying towards the idea. Slightly. Very slightly. Milson and his community sounded fun and all seemed very friendly – that is, the few who could drop the Wurmple character for long enough to say hello to the Lavender Town native.  
'So, where are your Pokémon while you dress up like this?' Ralph asked Milson.  
'Oh, they're in the woods somewhere. We just let them get on with it; it's a day out for them too. It's not just Wurmples either – my Shroomish loves these days.'  
Just as Milson finished his sentence, a little girl – also in Wurmple attire – ran over, crying.  
'Daddy, there's someone in the woods. They're trying to take our Pokémon!'  
'What? Where?' Milson ran after his daughter.  
Ralph jumped up onto Tauros again. 'Which way is it?' The little girl pointed and Ralph spurred Tauros in that direction. He leant in close to the bull-type's back, pulling his goggles down as branches broke underfoot and plants were trampled. Tauros hurdled a trio of Zigzagoons heading in that direction. Ralph couldn't see anyone. How far had this girl gone?  
He turned around and couldn't see Milson waddling behind, or Milson's daughter. Or any of the Wurmple fan club. Had they missed the thief?  
Then, up ahead, a person dressed in a grey robe. As they got closer, Ralph noticed some black markings across the arms and chest, and a thick, heavy gold chain hanged from his neck. Next to him, a Pokémon – an Aggron? It looked like it, but the eyes were red and had no pupils, and the body was not black. It was turquoise. Ralph pulled up and leapt off of Tauros' back.  
'I hope you weren't planning on saving the day.' It was a lady's voice. Authoritative, steady, confident. To her left, there was a group of Wurmples, a Shroomish and some other Pokémon stuck inside a cage that appeared to be electrified.  
'Let's not play this game. Give back the Wurmples,' Ralph said.  
'Aggron,' she pointed, 'teach him some manners.'  
 _Of course: it's never easy…  
_ 'Machoke, come on out. Marowak, you too,' Ralph said, releasing them with a splash of red light. 'Stop that Aggron!'  
Machoke and Marowak nodded, bracing themselves for Aggron. Marowak leapt up and swung for the head, while Machoke tackled the legs. Aggron stood strong, hardly moving on impact. His tail swatted at Marowak who managed to leap over it. Aggron kicked at Machoke's face, but the muscle-bound fighter rolled away and regrouped.  
 _That thing's tough – we need some more firepower.  
_ 'Electabuzz, let's go.'  
'Buzz buzz!'  
Electabuzz lurched forwards, aiming a thunder-punch for the Aggron's body. It dodged, grabbing hold of the electric-type's arm. The grip was tight. Electabuzz couldn't wriggle free. Fortunately, Machoke hit a strong karate chop on Aggron's arm, releasing his grasp. Marowak darted at Aggron again, but the red-eyed creature used headbutt and an audible crack echoed around the woods. Marowak fell to the floor, hurt, but Aggron wasn't finished. He threw Machoke towards Electabuzz as they tried to halt his progress, leaving them in a heap on the ground. Aggron then stood over Marowak.  
'Teach them a lesson,' the woman said.  
Aggron raised his foot over Marowak's head.  
Ralph was running but he couldn't get there. 'Marowak dodge – please!'  
There was no sign of movement.  
'Tauros!'  
The bull-type crashed into Aggron's side, wobbling him enough to force the giant steel-clad monster to take a couple of steps away to rebalance himself. But the gaze was ferocious, the red eyes seemingly redder. Angrier.  
Tauros stood between Marowak and Aggron, puffing its nostrils and hooving at the dirt.  
'Aggron.' Its voice was low, almost a growl. It seemed to reverberate through the ground.  
'Tauros!'  
Machoke and Electabuzz joined Tauros, while Ralph knelt beside Marowak. His skull wasn't broken – or at least, on the outside. But Ralph knew he needed to get him to a Pokémon Centre – and fast. He couldn't leave the other three here to fight this Aggron though. It was more powerful than he could have imagined.  
'Ralph, what's going on?' Milson shouted, the first of the Wurmple club to arrive. Then more arrived, shouting at the hooded woman. Aggron looked back to his mistress.  
'Let's go. We can always find more. The boss won't want us revealing ourselves for these,' she said, beckoning the Aggron. As she stalked off between the trees, she pressed a button and the electric field dropped. The bars of the cage pulled back, eventually folding into a cube which levitated behind the grey-robed lady and Aggron.  
'Come on guys, let's get her!' Milson shouted.  
'Don't,' Ralph said, 'That Aggron's way too powerful. Besides, I need to get to a Pokémon Centre. What's the quickest way out of here?'  
'Get on the footpath and don't stop until you hit Petalburg. It's literally just outside the woods – you can't miss it,' Milson said, pointing as he directed Ralph. While he talked, Ralph returned his Pokémon to their balls.  
'Thanks Milson. Take care,' Ralph said. 'Let's go, Tauros. Quickly!'


End file.
